Episode 7732 (7th November 2011)
Plot Chesney's very upset and sets off to see Schmeichel at the vet's. Sally tells Frank that she should never have gone to John's funeral as it just made her angry. Frank's understanding and Sally's grateful to him. The vet explains to Chesney that Schmeichel has renal cancer and that even with an expensive operation he would only live another three to four months. Chris lies to Cheryl by saying that this might be his last Christmas and the best present they could give Russ would be if they got back together. Nick arranges a meeting with an old Underworld customer to see if they can do some business. Michelle's enormously grateful for all his help. Leanne overhears Russ telling Simon that his mum and dad are getting back together. Katy tells Owen that they've received an Eviction Notice on No.5 because they owe so much rent. Owen offers to lend her the money but Katy refuses knowing it would upset Chesney. The vet advises Chesney that the kindest thing to do is to put Schmeichel to sleep but Chesney refuses and takes him home. Brian takes Paul to the Rovers to thank him for his safety talk at the school. Eileen chats to Paul and it's clear that they both still fancy each other. Michelle and Nick arrive back from their meeting elated. Michelle tells Sean and Izzy that hopefully they've bagged a huge order. Leanne spots Cheryl coming out of Chris's flat and confronts her. Cheryl gets upset as she explains that she loves both Chris and Lloyd. Katy shows Chesney the Eviction Notice telling them their rent is in arrears. Katy's really worried they'll be chucked out but Chesney assures her that he'll sort it out. When Katy enquires how Schmeichel is, Chesney lies by saying he's fine as he doesn't want to worry her. Ciaran tells Michelle that he's booked St. Mary's Church for the wedding on 12th December. Chesney lovingly hugs Schmeichel, unsure what to do for the best. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst Guest cast *Vet - Nicholas Asbury Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Foster's *Unnamed Veterinary practice, Draper Street - Reception, observation room and surgery Notes *The unnamed Receptionist at the veterinary practice is not credited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick gives Michelle much-needed advice on running the factory; and Fiz faces up to the grim realities of prison life. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,910,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes